Always and Forever, One and the Same
by HuntingStarlight
Summary: Harry Potter and Perseus Jackson-both are great heroes, but both share a secret-and they will do anything to keep it a secret. But soon, they'll realize, that no matter where you go, you are you, despite your name
1. Chapter 1

**Always and Forever, One and the Same **

**~One~**

**It All Begins...**

* * *

And to think, that it had all started with a simple, missing pair of contacts.

Tanned hands slapped an alarm clock blaring on a messy nightstand, and bleary green eyes blinked away sleep, while untidy black hair fell all over the place. Percy Jackson woke up, and his hand skittered all over his side table for the bottle that held his contacts, but all he came up with was the spine of his History of Magic textbook. Panicking slightly, the son of Poseidon rolled out of his wrinkled bed, and searched his cabin for the elusive objects.

"GODS FREAKING DAMN IT!" The teen exploded, pounded the desk, and yanked open the top drawer. Pulling out a pair of wire-framed, circular glasses, he jammed them onto his face, and resumed his search for his contacts.

Of course, his outburst hadn't gone unheard by an Annabeth Chase, who was currently making her way to said person's cabin. Pushing open her door, she heard a string of curses, American, Grecian, and...British? Come tumbling out of Percy's mouth. He whirled around, and Annabeth swore that her eyes stretched so far, that they'd never return to their normal size.

And right now, Annabeth knew, oh, she knew, that only two thoughts were running through her head-and gods be damned, Athena would not be proud of them.

"Wait a second-when did you get glasses?" Annabeth knew that he saw her, and he gaped, running his hands through his hair nervously, tousling the night-hued locks even more.

"Ah...I've actually had them for quite a while. Since I was four, actually. Sorry, but I can't find my contact lenses, and I sort of need them for sword-fighting. Help me find them?" His baby-seal eyes, (as Piper had dubbed them,) pleaded with him, and Annabeth sighed, reluctantly giving in. Percy grinned victoriously, and began to crouch down, scouring the floor for the case. He watched out of the side of his eye as Annabeth wandered into his bathroom, and continued to search, overturning textbooks and other various necessities. (The textbooks, however, he could live without.)

"Hey are these it?" Annabeth tapped Percy on the shoulder, rattling a white case in the air, labeled, **_CONTACT LENSES._**

"Um...yeah!" Percy made a lunge for the case, not liking the look on his girlfriend's face.

"Nuh-uh!" Annabeth put them behind her back, and pushed on Percy's grey-clad chest. "Y'know, you look an awful lot like Harry Potter with those glasses on. Perhaps I should make you keep those on..." Her grey eyes twinkled playfully, as Percy lunged behind her back again for them.

"Come on! Wise Girl..." Percy whined, grasping thin air once more in his attempt to reach his contact lenses.

"How about...you change out of your pajamas, and then, I'll give you the contacts?" Sighing, Percy ambled over to his dresser, and yanked out an orange camp-tee shirt, and a pair of shorts. Pulling on and off random articles of clothing, Percy sat down, and laced up his Converse trainers. Rising from his position on the bed, Percy held his hand open to Annabeth, motioning for her to hand over his contact lenses.

"Give 'em, Wise Girl." His eyes sparkled with mirth as she clutched them closer to her chest...then ran out of the open cabin door.

"Gotta catch me first!" She called out to him, racing past hordes of confused campers on their way to the dining pavilion. She had no sooner reached the pavilion, along with the entire congregation of demigods, who were just coming to attention-this was going to be goooood-did Percy run in, glaring playfully at Annabeth. With the round glasses still perched on top of the bridge of his nose. And of course, Leo was the first to comment.

"Holy Hera! Percy, when'd you get glasses?"

No, Percy really wasn't having that good of a day.

* * *

- An hour later, Percy was sparring with Annabeth in the arena, glasses off-thank Zeus, he'd be dead because the tape would've broken because of her gods forsaken sword, and he would've been blind-barely putting up a fight. He was distracted by how close they had- "CRAP!" Percy capped Riptide mid-parry, and apologized,

"Annabeth, sorry, I kinda forgot that my mom and Paul are coming today at two to pick me up...and it's one-thirty, holy shit." Sighing, Annabeth sheathed her drakon's bone sword, and poked him in the head.

"C'mon Harry Potter, let's get moving." Percy paled for a moment, then laughed nervously, and followed her out of the arena.

* * *

**Ohayo, minna-san! That means, hello, everybody!**

**It's Ren here, with a new story! Those of you who are worried about Scars, and how this will affect it-don't fret-this won't affect any of it. **

**So, review, favorite, and all that stuff! I want to know how you guys like this!**

**Bye, bye!**

** ~HuntingStarlight, otherwise known as Ren Mizuki, or in Japanese terms, Mizuki Ren.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Always and Forever, One and the Same**

**~Chapter Two~**

**Welcome to Hogwarts!**

* * *

Harry Potter sat on the Hogwarts Express, a bored expression on his face, as he watched the scenery rush by. Ron and Hermione were still prefects, so they had duties to attend to in and along the train.

"'Lo Harry. Do you mind if I sit here?" Harry looked up to see Luna Lovegood, upside-down issue of the Quibbler and all, staring down at him.

Letting out a puff of air, (Luna always managed to slightly unnerve him when she did that) Harry nodded,

"Take what ever seat you want...Ron and Hermione are doing other things. And I get the feeling I would rather not know..." Luna giggled, and flipped the page of her magazine.

The glass sliding door was thrown open, and Hermione and Ron flew in, both breathless.

"Oh Harry! Did you hear about the new students coming in from America? Apparently their coming in during the Sorting Ceremony!" Harry nodded numbly, staring out of the window again at the passing countryside.

"I'm going to get changed...I think we're almost at Hogwarts." The compartment door slid shut with a small click, leaving behind a room full of soft stares.

* * *

The Great Hall was loud and busy, as students feasted and chattered, glad to see old friends from years before, and the newly sorted first years eager to make new friends.

Footsteps echoed throughout the hall, as heads turned, and chattered died down, whispers and hushed murmurs replacing them. The foreign students strode in, not dressed in school robes, but just various sweaters and slacks-it was kind of cold this time of year in England.

The Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall stood up, ringing her goblet with a fork. "Students, I would like to introduce our new students from New York. I trust that you will welcome them with open arms. After they are Sorted, I would like our Head Boy and Girl up in order to lead them to the dorms, and around the school."

Groaning, Harry laid his head on the table, plucking irritatedly at the gleaming Head Boy badge pinned to his Gryffindor robes, courtesy of Hermione.

"I'm supposed to lead them...along with...who's the Head Girl?" Hermione looked up.

"Actually, Harry, that would be me...sorry, Head Boy and Girl weren't supposed to attend the Prefect's meeting...but I wanted to go." Harry just blankly stared at the flock of new students, the only indication that he had heard what Hermione had told him being the absent flicker in his expression.

"Chase, Annabeth." A blonde girl with hair like a princesses curls, mounted the stage, grey eyes flashing dangerously. Harry flailed in his seat, glasses slipping off of the bridge of his nose, onto the wooden table. He hated his luck. Or the Fates.

"GRYFFINDOR!" She went and sat at the edge of the Gryffindor table.

"DiAngelo, Nico."

"SLYTHERIN!" Harry winced, as the gothic boy slouched over to the table of snakes, his gaze hooded as it searched the hall.

"McLean, Piper."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Valdez, Leo."

"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry watched as Leo blew a kiss to a girl sitting in the Hufflepuff table, and watched as said girl turned around to whisper to her friend.

"Well, I guess we'd better go up...meet the Yankees..." Harry joked lightly, and Hermione shot him a look.

The duo waited by the steps leading to the staff table, as Professor McGonagall called,

"Foreign students, please make your way to out Head Boy and Girl, who are currently standing by the stairwell to the staff's table. The rest of you, follow your house's Prefects to your respective dorms. Good night." Harry watched as the group of four made their way over.

"Hello! I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Harry Potter. We're the Head Boy and Head Girl of this school year. It's a pleasure to meet you all! Harry?" Harry's head shot towards the motley gathering, and he smiled.

"Sorry, just tired. Train-lag," He joked, "My name is Harry Potter, and the two of us will be showing you around Hogwarts so you won't get lost, like we did as first years." The blonde girl, Annabeth walked up to him, and gave him a good, long stare.

"Percy?"

* * *

**Ohayo! Sorry about the length...could have sworn it was longer...gomenasai.**

**Thanks to:**

**catchingwind(guest): Thanks! This means a lot to me!**

**vovo611: Love ya too Vo-chan! Glad to see you're not doubting my abilities. (Just kidding. ;)**

**DooweeBipBopBamLookAtThisLamb: Jeez...mouthful...thanks! I'm trying.**

**Glove23: Sorry for losing you...hope this makes it clearer.**

**ww1990ww: You are good at guessing.**

**SlytherinSnake6886: Thanks! *blushes***

**PJoHoOFan: Edo...you know what's going on...thanks for reviewing!**

**May a Chance: Glad you like it! Sorry, I'm working on it...**

**Sayonara minna!**

** -Ren, AKA, HuntimgStarlight**


End file.
